


Next Level

by ashes0909



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood Bond, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: They were waiting to do the Transfusion, because they’d both felt it. For Yuuri, the second their lips met it was like the blood under his skin had come to life, trying to break through and physically meet with Viktor’s.The kiss had awoken their blood bond and now they would need each others’ blood inside their veins, mixing with their own, or else they’d perish. It was a tale as old as time.





	Next Level

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

The fluorescent light flickered overhead and Yuuri clenched his hands together even tighter. They were waiting.

Viktor sat next to him, robbed of his usual exuberance, a stunned expression glued to his face. It’d been that way since they pulled off of the ice in China, because they had to go from a kiss straight to the blood bank.

They were waiting to do the Transfusion, because they’d both felt it. For Yuuri, the second their lips met it was like the blood under his skin had come to life, trying to break through and physically meet with Viktor’s.

The kiss had awoken their blood bond and now they would _need_ each others’ blood inside their veins, mixing with their own, or else they’d perish. It was a tale as old as time.

Blood banks were in every town these days. If this was a century ago they'd have had to perform the Transfusion with far more barbaric methods - a few of which were still performed to this day in some remote cultures - but this was not a century ago, and it was easy to find a blood bank nearby that could do the Transfusion.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Viktor Nikiforov. His soulmate?

There wasn’t a question that would have made less sense to him a year ago today. But it wasn’t a year ago. Viktor had been his idol, then his coach, but there had always been an attraction there. Yuuri had known, even if he didn’t really think about it much, that he was bisexual, that he admired more than Viktor’s quad flip when he muscular thighs were propelling him in the air.

His soulmate was a man. His favorite man on the entire planet.

Vikor probably wasn’t the only one who looked a little stunned.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

He never thought he’d end up with a man; despite his attraction to Viktor (and a handful of other boys growing up) he’d been painfully shy with both girls and boys. And when he’d imagined how his life would be - how he would fall in love with someone that caught his eye - he’d always imagined a girl. Being with a woman, the steps were clearer, he knew the roles to play and didn’t have to explain it to anyone.

But his attraction for men hadn’t faded, and his love of everything Viktor Nikiforov had only grown. And then they’d kissed.

Next to him Viktor gasped, and a second later Yuuri felt why, the bond pulled at Yuuri’s blood, rushed it like a crashing wave under his skin.

Now the whole world would _know_ , and he still didn’t know the steps, but he found he didn’t care much at all. Not when he could close his eyes and remember the way their lips slotted together, so perfectly, like they were made for each other.

Viktor patted his hand against Yuuri’s clenched fist and all his nerve endings magnetically attracted to the contact. After squeezing Yuuri’s hands, Viktor went to the receptionist to figure out long they’d have to wait, and let her know they’d felt another fissure. The distance between them grew, and it was like the spot Viktor had touched on his hands burned hotter with each step. It eased as he returned, and Viktor let out a breathless laugh before collapsing into his seat next to Yuuri. “Maybe, not the smartest idea. The touching.”

They’d touched before the kiss, of course. Viktor had even napped on top of him once. But after the kiss it was like every touch connected them, and breaking the contact was like pulling two wholes apart. “Yeah,” Yuuri agreed. “But you left figure skating at your prime to come coach _me_ , I wouldn’t say you’re known for smart ideas?” Yuuri teased.

“I'd say it’s working out wonderfully.” Viktor’s heartshaped smile widened, and Yuuri wanted to kiss him again. The smugness danced in his eyes like a challenge. He could too; it would speed up the need to share blood, but he _could_ now. Kiss Viktor whenever he wanted, because Viktor Nikiforov was his soulmate. Not until after the Grand Prix Final, not for just a season. For Forever.

Yuuri was able to resist the desire to kiss Viktor in that moment, but his soulmate wasn’t as strong. Viktor’s tongue came out to swipe against his lips this time and another rush of Yuuri’s blood clenched his chest. “Not the smartest move,” Yuuri repeated, this time against Viktor’s lips.

“I think you may be right.” Viktor gasped, pulling away, hands coming to press his heart. Yuuri’s pulse started to race, this time from panic instead of the need to bond. Yuuri moved to stand, needing to go get the nurse behind the receptionist desk, but Viktor’s hand clenched around his forearm. “Stay,” he managed.

Yuuri was about to shout when the door opened and their names were called. The Transfusion Specialist took one look at them and shook her head. “Couldn’t wait until you mixed, huh?” She seemed amused, like the panicked unbonded was a sight she saw often. “There’s little science behind it, but they say the closer the pre-bond, the stronger the blood bond is” She smiled knowingly. “It looks like you two are more than ready, let's get started.”

They both nodded, pushing from their seats. Yuuri let Viktor go first, staying behind him in case another fissure hit. The receptionist caught his eye and gave him a little wave. “See you next level,” she said with a smirk.

Viktor reached for his hand and Yuuri’s blood sang. This wasn’t supposed to happen, but Yuuri wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was written for the 18+!!! on Ice Discord Prompt Challenge.  
> My prompt was:  
> Setting: Blood Bank  
> Genre: Fix-It  
> Tropes: Soulmates (Names, Timers, Identifying Marks, etc.)  
> Prompt: Orientation Issues (confusion; discovery and/or coming out)
> 
> Come hang out with us here: https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc :D


End file.
